


L·I·V·E

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 让勒努、尤埃尔默里克1.0时代的if，假如让勒努跟尤埃尔默里克去了暮卫塔……非常地……尽管大家都说“不要啊”但我还是写了，你们打死我吧，我明天复活起来继续写下一篇……
Kudos: 1





	L·I·V·E

【L For Loyalty】

例行的巡视结束了，尤埃尔默里克走进礼拜室，发现有人比他更早到了。

让勒努单膝跪在哈罗妮神像前，冻得发红的指尖按着胸前最热的那处，簌簌纷乱的冰花中夹杂絮絮低语的祈祷，将铠靴踏在雪沫里的徐徐步音淹没成夜风的潇潇呜咽，他没有留意到轻轻覆盖在身上的深色影子，也没有捕捉到孤独的冷月下飘过耳边的叹息。

指挥官静立在年轻的骑士身后，凝视着细碎的霜粉在柔软的长发上凝结成的流光，顷夜降下的风雪染白了库尔扎斯的原野，也冰封了枝头绽放的紫色丁香花，亦在青春的眉眼间留下令人惋惜的早生清霜。

“长官，”让勒努有所感觉地睁开眼，回过头去，视野里是明亮的浅金发。他自知失礼地站起来，长跪后的骤然起立带来短暂的轻眩，身体轻轻晃了晃，“很抱歉我——”

“没关系，”尤埃尔默里克扶住他的手臂，温和地拍了拍包裹在盔甲下的肩，冻硬的皮革与金属碰撞出窸窣的细响，“我刚从骑兵寝所那边过来，战士们都在称赞你的手艺，他们已经许没有品尝过肉类的滋味了，你做的丸子汤会让他们睡个好觉。这全是你的功劳，让勒努，等回到皇都，我一定会为你申请嘉奖。”

“可我对他们撒了谎，”让勒努羞惭地垂着头，异色的双瞳藏在额发散乱的阴影里，睫毛上隐约挂着雪花融化后留下的湿润水光，“他们并不知道自己吃下去的是什么，我用墙上的苔藓和石缝里的地衣充当调料，尽量模糊了肉质特殊的味道，告诉他们是迷路飞来的山鸡，但其实……”

“是什么都没关系，”尤埃尔默里克没有让他说完，“老鼠也好，蜥蜴也罢，龙族的尸骸，雪人的残躯，冰狼的骨血……什么都行，只要能让大伙儿撑下去，就是哈罗妮女神对我们的恩赐。”

让勒努轻轻地点了下头，十几岁年纪的青春的脸在冻雾中呈现透明的灰白，绒毛尚未从他的面庞褪尽，被仅剩的那轮银月冷清的辉芒映照得好像朦胧的面纱，遮住了欲言又止的担忧。

仓库里储备的食物已经告急，早早预料到短缺的让勒努建议炊事兵在常规餐食中加入可食用的辅料，但即使是这样精打细算地俭省，这座要塞里的物资也撑不到月底。饥饿成为寒冷的帮凶，在突如其来的天灾中助纣为虐，没被填满的胃像失去柴火的壁炉，提供不了温暖和安全。

让勒努曾听见哨兵对着虚空呼喊，闻声过去时却看到战友向着雪花与疾风挥剑，将刺痛他皮肤的寒芒当做龙族的爪牙。他也曾目睹骑士们列队，机械地绕着火堆转圈，像是着了魔一样怎么也喊不醒，直到精疲力竭倒下。还有人将同伴当做敌人，毫不留情地攻击，为了避免恐慌，流血事件全都被轻描淡写为误会，但一直跟在长官身边的青年看得真切，被拉开的斗殴者脸孔扭曲得不似人类。

自从成年之后，让勒努就以为恐怖故事里的精怪都是虚构，直到亲眼目睹与传闻中相似的场面，他才明白童话并不全是哄人的，饥饿与寒冷确实具有令人迷狂的诅咒，像瘟疫一样蔓延传染，致命，且无可解脱。

“伊修加德的骑士可不能就这么服输。”像是看出了部下心里深怀的愁苦，尤埃尔默里克露出坚定的笑容，加重了按在骑士肩头那只手掌的份量，鼻梁与颧骨的阴影使他棱角分明的脸看起来有种山峦般伟岸的刚强，“放心吧，让勒努，援军很快就会带着补给来了，哈罗妮女神已经在梦里向我许诺，会将取之不尽的食物送到我们的面前。”

【I For Innocent】

“他们曾是我最信任的部下，”尤埃尔默里克坐在礼拜堂的台阶上，擦拭着寒光凛凛的佩剑，陈列在他面前的是被剥夺了铠甲的骑士遗骸，在饥饿与寒冷中耗尽忠诚与耐心的反叛者，背誓的榜样，儆尤的标桩，被处决的逃兵，“……现在也依然如此。”

“长官，”让勒努在午后的战斗中斩杀了两个叛兵，他们的眼睛圆睁着不肯瞑目，就在他的脚边望着天花板，浑浊黯淡失去了神采，被严寒冻成无机质的玻璃珠，“听说您有事找我？”

“过来，”尤埃尔默里克朝他伸出手，拉着年轻的骑士坐到自己身边，看着异色的双瞳里透出的迷惑不解，有那么一瞬间为自己即将交给他的重任而负罪，但这并不能阻止他坚持身为指挥官的决断，“你很擅长掩盖肉类的味道？”

“只要有足够的香辛料，这不难做到，”让勒努取出手绢，为指挥官擦去铠甲上沾染的血迹，“但眼下能用的佐餐品只剩石壁上渗出的粗盐和炉心的灶土，穹顶上最后的苔藓已经做了晚餐，如果只做调味的话，把冻在冰里的枯叶挖出来，还能为雪水增添一点清香。”

“他们问过食物的来源吗？”尤埃尔默里克放下剑。

“问过，”让勒努诚实地回答，“我每次都撒了谎，把蝙蝠和老鼠说成野兔，搅碎后肌肉的嚼劲很像，虫类说成是鱼肉，口感同样光滑，鞘翅可以解释成鳞片，人类的胃液可以消化壳多糖，虽然不确定是否能转化为营养……”他说不下去了。

尤埃尔默里克让表情痛苦的骑士伏进怀里，以一个可靠受信赖的长官的身份，拥抱住几乎还是少年的人，安抚他因不堪重负而不停颤抖的肩。指挥官他曾看见让勒努匍匐在女神冰冷的脚边，为不得已为之的诳言向神灵告解，流淌在他心里的每滴鲜血和深埋在皮肉的每寸神经都对这份煎熬感同身受，因为他也曾无数次憎恨自己的无能并因此祈求哈罗妮的指引。

“……我会因此被神明罚入冰狱的吧？”让勒努在片刻的沉默后抬起头，“我竟然诓骗战友们吃下了那样……不堪的东西……我是个不可饶恕的罪人……”

“你错了，让勒努，”尤埃尔默里克坚决地摇头，“你是位果断且聪明的骑士，有直面残酷真相的勇气，还有独自背负它的决心，以及眼下最需要的守口如瓶。战友们不知道他们吃下的是什么，也就不会因此徒增烦恼和罪孽。”

让勒努看着冷光中凛冽如坚冰的双目，“您有什么要我做的吗，长官？”

尤埃尔默里克表情肃穆地点头，声音低沉得好像塔顶破败却依然高悬的古钟，“我要你继续为大家准备菜肴，用这些新鲜的、丰饶的、受哈罗妮的指引主动奉献出来的肉类。”

“您的意思是——？”让勒努疑惑的顺着对方的视线看去，脸庞苍白的死者睁着空洞的双目回望活人探寻的眼神，寒冷将水分从安静的血液里析离成冰晶，红泥在皮肤上凝固成深色的斑块。他张了张嘴，惊惧使他没能说出话来。

“冰狱之刑令你如此害怕吗？”尤埃尔默里克看出他的恐惧。

“我在神龛前发过誓，要笃行正教的训诫，而这……”让勒努盯着地上一张张曾经被定义为战友的面孔，“哪怕是异端者……不，就连凶恶的龙族也不会将同类当作……”

“我给你的不是命令，而是选择，”杀伐果断的尤埃尔默里克以罕见的松动口吻说，“如果你不愿意，大可以拒绝。但我的决定不会改变。”他仰头望着哈罗妮塑像上闪耀的宝石，“战女神已经允诺我，会将食物送来，而他们也曾立誓，要为伊修加德捐躯。我想这便是梦境所明示的，女神的恩慈与骑士的忠诚。”

这太难以令人相信了！让勒努不知道指挥官在梦里见到了什么，但那绝不是哈罗妮的旨意，他甚至怀疑是饥饿与责任让尤埃尔默里克产生了幻觉，把妖异的低语当作神谕。

“你可以回去了，”尤埃尔默里克站起来，“务必保密。”言罢他走向离得最近的那具遗骸，俯身说了几句感谢与告别，然后挥刀从肩头割下一块肉，血液已经凝固了，但仍有红迹落下，绽开在薄而滑的冰面上。

让勒努毫无准备地呆在原地，艰难地忍下胃里的不适，他从指挥官额发半掩的眸色里看到一种决绝的凛然，即使死后承受永罚也要把生时的誓言履行到底的义无反顾。

他下定决心，从腰间解下小刀。尤埃尔默里克所言提醒了他一点：只要将战友们蒙在鼓里，或许他们就可在神的面前因无知而免罪。

“让我来吧，长官。”让勒努接过尤埃尔默里克手里的活计，将小刀插进肌理与骨骼之间，剥离出平滑的一块冷肉，绵软赤条地捧在手里，异色瞳仁里的目光笔直地垂落在上面，如同注视着冰狱枷锁上的第一段链条。

【V For Vanquish】

献祭者的肉身很快化为干净的白骨，就连髓液都被吸掘干净，只剩经过反复烹煮的发白的硬质。让勒努将它们敲碎了埋在已经不再会有人上去的瞭望塔，希望死者的灵魂能够早登冰天，替生前的战友们祈祷援军的到来。

尤埃尔默里克告诉驻守的骑士们，突如其来的风雪引来了许多身披长毛的野怪，兴许是在暮卫塔周边的树林里筑了巢，时不时地就会出现在灰墙附近，他们近日果腹的这些肉类，就是从雪怪身上取来的。但是当骑士们提出要去剿灭这群不断为祸的雪怪时，尤埃尔默里克却说，坚守暮卫塔是我们的职责，要大家留在各自的岗哨，尽管谁都知道不会有龙族在这样恶劣的天气来袭。

骤降的凛冬中饥饿不是唯一可怕的敌人，猝不及防的寒冷同样致命。暮卫塔里有储备御寒物资的库房，可没人想到冰雪会提前降临，地窖里的木炭未来得及补充，即使精打细算也很快消耗殆尽，最后剩下的那些只够勉强提供炊火。

肉质的供应因此源源不断，每天都有支撑不住的哨兵在寒风中倒下，或是直立成冷硬的冰塑，尤埃尔默里克会为他们举行简单的告别仪式，然后将他们转移到只有他才握有钥匙的房间，说是等将来一起安葬到正教的墓园。

“哈罗妮女神保佑她忠诚的骑士们，无论是生是死，我们的灵魂与骨血永不分离。”尤埃尔默里克总是在神像前重复相同的词。

只有让勒努才明白这句话的真实含义，因为他每天夜里都会进入存放尸骸的房间，剖开死者的腹部取出内脏，将新鲜的肉类从骨骼上剔除。最开始这么做的时候，他的手会发抖，眼睛会流泪，胃里翻江倒海，心跳好像山崩地裂，但现在他已经毫无感觉，即使与结冰的不瞑之目对视，也不会因愧疚而眨眼。

他相信等待自己的归宿必定是冰之地狱，这种想法带来的不再是颤栗害怕，而是令他释然的宽慰与解脱。他明白自己的罪孽是多么深重，不再期盼神明的宽恕与原谅，只祈求应得的惩罚与赎偿，以死后的无尽折磨来抵消生时所犯的罪愆。

“只要战友们对此一无所知，哈罗妮就会视他们无罪对不对？”他问过女神，但没有得到回应，所以他只能去问敬爱的长官，这是他必须确认的事情。

“是的，”尤埃尔默里克永远给出肯定的回答，就像亲耳听到哈罗妮圣谕那样毫不犹疑，“他们会活下去，等到来自皇都的援军，战胜寒冷的天灾与凶恶的龙族，直到赢来最后的胜利。后世的诗篇会歌颂他们的坚韧与勇敢，他们会因此在历史书中永垂不朽。”

“……他们会成为冰天永恒闪耀的星辰，”让勒努仰望头顶华盖般厚重的天幕，钻石版璀璨的光辉洒在他的长发上，冰雪在凛冽的寒风里亲吻着他的脸庞，“而我将会化作冰狱里的尘埃。”

尤埃尔默里克摇头，淡色的眼睛里蕴着令人安心的笑容，“哈罗妮不会降罪于一个恪尽职责的忠贞骑士，她会悦纳你的善良，怜悯你的悲伤，消弭你的苦衷，引领你至苍穹之上，星海之间，赐予你应得的光芒与荣耀。”

让勒努在心里轻轻摇头，嘴角却挤出一抹浅淡的弧线。尤埃尔默里克长官想独自承受所有的神罚，但他忠诚勇敢的下属决意不使他孤独。

【E For Eternity】

最早发现异样的是夜里坚守岗位的哨兵，他看见有几个人影从月光下走过，像是正列队在要塞里巡逻，可他很快认清了那几张毫无血色的脸，正是半月前安详躺在礼拜室里接受追悼的死去的战友。

而后越来越多的人目击到月光下披坚执锐的身影在幽暗处游荡，如鬼魂般逡巡在塔楼与地窖，脸孔保持着化为尸骸时的扭曲与僵硬，目光惨然得令人生怖，但他们并不会攻击遇到的活人，更像是上了发条的人偶士兵，在要塞里钟摆般重复着巡防路径。

要塞里活着的人越来越少，食物来源也因此越来越稀缺，有时他们不得不饿着肚子等待，看谁先撑不住倒下，让勒努每次都希望是自己，但又绝不能是他，他是厨师，必须的负罪者，也许还是被动的刽子手。

“听说牺牲的骑士们复活了？”尤埃尔默里克看到让勒努进来，便知道他想说什么。那是三周前的事情了。

“是的，”让勒努尽量淡定地回答，“并不只是传言，我亲眼见到了他们。”

就在这场谈话的昨夜，让勒努如往常那样在密室里割取次日需要的肉类，忽地感觉到有视线越过自己肩头，落在正劳作的手上。身后没有脚步声，地面上也没有影子，他回头却正撞上几张木然的冷偶似的脸。

“你们……”他自然认得昔日战友熟悉的面容，正是他亲手将皮肉从他们的颅骨剔除，又凿开人字缝取出脑髓，将敲碎的碎骨包进反复使用的纱布，浸没进雪水煮沸的汤里。

他放下刀子与冰锥，扶着膝盖站起，以柔和的笑容欢迎，“你们是来找我报仇的吧？”

死而复生的骑士们没有回答，只是直勾勾地看着让勒努满手的血与碎骨，还有他脚边解剖到一半的尸骸。

沉默在凝窒的空气里持续了好久，面孔发青的复活骑士们一动不动，仿佛在思考自己为什么会死，又为什么会复活，生前使用过的武器如同灵魂里生长出来的般，握在他们破损呈现乌青冻斑的手指间，散发着森森寒光。

让勒努等着他们过来，用冻锈斑驳却依然锋薄的冰刃结束自己的罪，心跳出奇地平静，仿佛已经等了很久。

但脸上蒙着冰晶的复活骑士们只看了他一眼，就转身离去了，铠靴撞击地面的金属声里掺了类似冰棱坠落的细响。让勒努追随他们来到走廊，看到昔日的骑士们列队，在风吹起的雪粉里沿着月光投下的矮墙阴影巡逻，就像他们活着时那样，只是再也不需要休息。

“……我每晚都会见到他们，他们的人数越来越多了，有时候白天也会现身。”让勒努在其中看到了被尤埃尔默里克亲手处决的心腹，他们似乎并不想要寻仇，死亡仁慈地带走了饥饿与寒冷的苦痛，留给他们不会跳动也不再恐惧的心脏，他们又是当初勇敢无畏的忠诚骑士了。

“很好，”尤埃尔默里克面容疲惫地靠在哈罗妮塑像的脚下，女神战袍的轻纱在他的头顶上方云层般堆叠，投下灰色深深浅浅的影子，“我们再也不用担心这座要塞没人戍守了。”

“是的，”让勒努回答，语调久违的轻松，身体沉甸甸地落在台阶上，“再也不用担心了。”

十一天后，让勒努耗尽青春赠与他的最后活力，生命永恒地定格在十几岁的末尾，当活人只剩下他与尤埃尔默里克时，他就不再食用来自同伴的肉类，为自己悄悄地选择了解脱。

“因为我的任务已经结束了。”这是他的临终遗言。

尤埃尔默里克没有破坏这具身体，他把让勒努埋在要塞里能依稀遥望皇都的露台，然后回到礼拜室跪伏在哈罗妮的脚边，不久之后也进入了永眠，同时获得永生。


End file.
